


the movement of our hearts

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, post 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: Slightly AU, set post-5x14 so warning for potential spoilers.Daisy is recovering from the surgery, and Melinda is only one who can comfort her.





	the movement of our hearts

May pushed the wheelchair back towards Daisy's bunk. The medication they had given her once everything was over would probably last the rest of the day and make the girl feel weakened and out of it so May had offered to look after her. Besides, she didn't want Daisy to suffer in silence and she knew the girl, she was after all still so young and just needed some comfort and a gentle touch that she hadn't had in a very long time. 

May pushed the wheelchair into the room, the muscle relaxant they had given her to help her body cope with the return of her powers as well as some pain relief meant that she couldn't move her body very well until it wore off. However, she had to try stir up her leg and arm muscles a little per hour for the next few. May parked the chair a few feet from the bed and walked around in front of it, one hand holding Daisy's as she undid the waist belt so that the girl wouldn't just flop immediately before holding both of her hands.

"Easy does it" she said, softly as her voice went, as she helped Daisy to stand up and they began a slow shuffle towards the bed. The younger girls legs were like jelly, wobbling under her weight constantly but they took it as slowly as possible and eventually reached the bed. Daisy collapsed into it with a groan of pain and May helped tuck her into the sheets and spread a heavy blanket across her.

"Feels nice" Daisy said about the blanket and May nodded at that in recognition.

"I figured you'd find the deep pressure soothing" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand sweeping over the girls forehead to move away the strands of hair.

"Thanks for looking after me" Daisy said after a moment, her voice still quiet and slightly slurred as she fought to come round from the medication properly "Everybody hates me"

"That's not true Daisy" May lightly admonished her, though the more she thought about it, it broke her heart a little. What had happened with Fitz had fractured the team as a whole and she wasn’t sure where things would go from here.

May moved to lie down on the bed next to her and Daisy slowly curled up to the older woman's side, resting her head on Mays chest. She was a little confused for a moment before realising what Daisy was trying to do, she wanted to hear her heartbeat as the vibration would help her plus the sound was a steady soothing one which also served as a reminder that she wasn't alone. May carefully helped move the girl so she could hear her heartbeat and gently stroked her hair, careful to avoid the wound on her neck as Daisy finally seemed to calm and settle down. They had to move again soon but right now this was what she needed and Melinda was going to make sure she at least got some rest.


End file.
